


Hollow

by iggypup87



Series: A Funny Thing Happened Inside A Sex Club AU [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: Aftercare, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bando sometimes wonders about Mishima and his true motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/gifts).



> For Mara who asked for an aftercare fic. You should read the first fic in the series but unnecessary.

“Only the ones who peep,” Mishima said, kissing Bando’s forehead. He then smiled.  
Bando had an uneasy feeling swept over him. Mishima acted like it was a joke but Gorou hadn’t the first and probably was not the last bouncer Mishima would invite. Not that Bando minded; Mishima had always asked before they let someone in. But there was something off about a joke that kept coming true.

Bando pushed those thoughts out of his mind. Instead, his fingers traced down Mishima’s scarred chest. He often wondered what Mishima did for a living that would mar up his body. He got bits and pieces from their encounters but never the full story. Mishima never said much other than “I’m a solider.”

Mishima’s hand caught his. His long, calloused fingers rubbed the back. A small bit of comfort made unnerving through Mishima’s blank stare. Bando looked away and laughed. This only invited Mishima to cup his chin and stroke his lips.

“We should clean up,” he said. His voice high pitched yet still had a stern tone. Mishima kissed Bando’s forehead again before picking him up. 

Bando wrapped his arms around Mishima's neck and laid his head against his chest. It was like floating; Mishima’s steps didn’t shake. Bando tuned into his breathing. It was normal but the heartbeat had been fast, echoing inside his chest. 

Mishima's hand rubbed his back. He looked down and smiled. 

"You're so cute like this," he said. His voice had been just as hollow as his smile. Bando tried not to shiver.

They entered the bathroom which was a little bit out of the ordinary. More like fancy European bathrooms Bando was used to seeing in movies than the normal shower set up. It was big and spacious for obvious reasons. A nice, clawfoot sat itself opposite of a nice shower set up.

Mishima lowered him into the claw foot bathtub. A warm, wet sensation hit his feet while Mishima adjusted the temperature of the water.

Warm water then surrounded Bando's aching body. His slid into the growing pool and closed his eyes. This was nice. Soon the scent of vanilla filled the tub and warm oils met his shoulders. 

“I will be back.” Bando looked up and watched Mishima walked away. He took his glasses and placed them on the sink. He rubbed the large scar at back of neck. Bando bit his lip. It was the worst on Mishima’s body: the dark, rough patch starting from the base of the skull and ran all the way down to his tail bone. Bando had one time asked what it was from. Mishima didn’t say much other than “work related accident” and that it caused a horrible head injury.

Mishima stepped into the shower. Bando watched and wondered just who was this man he had been with. 

For the past three months, Mishima could probably detail everything Bando told him. The vanilla scented bath oil soak he was enjoying now, for instances, was something he told Mishima. Mishima knew what Bando liked, disliked, non verbal cues, dreams, and past. But whenever Bando asked Mishima any of these questions, Mishima would give quick, stiff answer.

A knot formed in Bando’s stomach. He looked down at the swirling water. All he knew about Mishima was he worked as a soldier, that job caused a lot of stress, and he was a kinky son of a bitch. Bando had some quiet lovers in the past but normally after three months, he knew more than just that.

“Sorry for springing that on you tonight,” Bando snapped back hearing Mishima talk. He turned and watched him dry off. The towel ruffled his hair and it stuck up everywhere before falling over his eyes. He then placed his glasses on, pushing up the frame with his middle finger. Bando blushed and swallowed.

“What do you mean?”

“The double penetration. It’s just we’ve done it before,” Mishima said, walking over and kneeling beside the tub, “And I figured you could handle because of the dildo play earlier.”

Mishima stroked Bando’s cheek. Bando laughed, “It’s alright, Masato. I agreed to the spur of the minute decision and really enjoyed it.”

Mishima kissed Bando’s cheek. He reached over for a wash cloth and soap. Mishima lathered the cloth and took Bando’s arm. He gently rubbed suds into Bando’s skin. Bando closed his eyes, enjoying Mishima’s wash while it spread to his chest.

“That kid looked an awful lot like you,” Bando said.

“Oh?” Mishima said, “I wasn’t paying much attention.”

Bando chuckled, “Really? He kind of did. Same pouty lips, eyes, height, hair that seems to have a mind of its’ own.”

Bando gasped as Mishima went over one of many bite marks. 

“Really, wasn’t much paying attention.”

“Watching you two kiss looked like watching twins,”

“If you say so,” Mishima said. Bando opened his eyes and watched. Mishima not once looked up or meet Bando’s eye. In fact, Bando normally had to engage in the small talk. Mishima, instead, took great detail into the task.

That uneasy knot formed again. It wasn’t that Bando didn’t appreciate it but Mishima scrubbing him felt more like he was jusst a gun being cleaned. Like Bando was just another tool instead of a person.

Another moan escaped his lips while Mishima worked on his feet. Something he always saved for last. His fingers pressed and rubbed the sore callouses on the balls. This was before moving in between the toes. Just like he always did when Bando complained about his feet being sore,

Maybe Mishima was just the quiet type? That didn’t make sense because he talked a lot during sex. But, that’s because Bando asked. He loved dirty talk. So Mishima could just be this quiet outside of sex. But Bando had been quiet types and they would still be engaging.

Mishima’s fingers contracting the arch, however, shoved all thoughts out of Bando’s head. Bando dipped his head underwater before resurfacing. The arches always hurt the worst and Mishima always did a great job rubbing the pain away.

Those thoughts came into his head. Maybe Mishima cared. Bando had been with people that didn’t care. The stunt earlier with those? They wouldn’t ask, they’d just assume Bando would want to do it. Mishima, however, asked. He made sure it was okay. And hell, the way Mishima worked his thumb between the heel and arch showed that he at least listened to small talk.

“You’re normally talkative, are you okay?”

The question snapped Bando back. Mishima didn’t even look up as he worked on the other foot.

“Yeah, just tired. Long day at the restaurant and long night here.”

Nothing more. Not even “what went on today.” Just back to massaging his feet in silence.

“Hey Masato,” Bando said after Mishima finished up, “do you like me?”

Mishima got up and chuckled. He turned over to Bando and reached his hand out. 

“Of course I do, “ he said. Mishima flashed a bright smile. Bando would call it an concerned smiled but Mishima’s eyes said something else. They had that twinkle they always had when they were getting really rough. When he was authoritative. It made Bando’s stomach curl.

“Let’s get dressed,” he said, shaking his empty hand. Bando smiled back, hiding whatever fear that suddenly shot through his spine and took Mishima’s hand.


End file.
